Clessidra
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Gracias a un reloj de arena mágico, Ludwig termina en la Florencia del Renacimiento. Pronto conocerá a un Feliciano muy diferente al que conoce en el S.XXI. Traición, venganza, secretos, amor y muerte... el tiempo no se detiene y la arena se agota. Referencia: Assassin's Creed II
1. El reloj de arena

El sol ardiente caía sobre él mientras caminaba por una calle abarrotada de personas y vendedores. Ludwig se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo disimuladamente mientras el rumano parloteaba a su lado. Vladimir estaba emocionado por poder mostrarle su capital a alguien nuevo pues Alemania nunca lo había visitado.

El alemán había viajado a Rumania por cuestión de negocios. Al final de la junta, el rumano había insistido en visitar las calles de Bucarest con tanto entusiasmo que el rubio no pudo decir que no. Y ahí se encontraba, caminando por un mercado de gitanos que trataban de venderle collares para la buena fortuna, amuletos contra los espíritus, pociones y brebajes, plantas y hierbajos, etc.

Iba caminando sin rumbo, siguiendo al rumano cuando algo llamó su atención. Entre los mercaderes se encontraba una anciana diminuta que vendía antigüedades. El alemán se acercó observando la mercancía que se encontraba sobre una vieja mesa de madera.

Ludwig pensó que sería bueno comprarle algo a Feliciano como un recuerdito de su viaje. Sobre la mesa se encontraba un viejo espejo de metal, un peine de plástico, un pequeño joyero de madera, varios collares, una lámpara de aceite, una pequeña copa de madera, etc.

Todo tenía una ligera capa de polvo y nada le convencía como un buen regalo para su amigo castaño. Levantó el espejo y vio que algo brillaba debajo de una alfombra morada enrollada cuidadosamente. Metió la mano y sacó lo que parecía ser un reloj de arena. Le sopló un poco para quitarle el polvo a fin de observarlo mejor.

Era de cristal con un armazón de metal y debía medir aproximadamente 15 cm. No podía distinguir bien las formas y el decorado del armazón pero no importaba, lo limpiaría al llegar al hotel. Finalmente había encontrado un objeto para Italia. Una vez limpio, debía ser un excelente adorno para el estudio o la recámara.

-¿Disculpe, cuánto cuesta este reloj?-preguntó amablemente

-1,500 Leus-dijo la mujer con una voz suave y cansada. Alemania sacó las monedas de su bolsillo y agradeció la venta con un gesto.

El rumano había seguido caminando y parloteando sin darse cuenta de que el rubio se había quedado atrás por lo que no le costó trabajo alcanzarlo. Ambos siguieron platicando hasta que Rumania lo acompañó a su hotel. Alemania entró a su habitación y se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a limpiar el reloj.

Con la ayuda de un trapo, comenzó a retirar la tierra que se encontraba sobre el ornamento del reloj con cuidado. Limpió el cristal hasta que pudo ver la arena blanca en su interior. Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a quitar la suciedad del objeto recién adquirido. Justo en ese momento pudo observar el complicado decorado que ostentaba.

El armazón resultó ser 2 manos esqueléticas de metal. Cada una acunaba uno de los bordes del reloj dejando que dichos extremos descansaran en las palmas. Era un reloj muy curioso.

Una vez que terminó de limpiarlo, se dio cuenta que, al estar sujetándolo de forma horizontal, la arena había detenido su flujo y se encontraba estancada en ambas cavidades. Finalmente lo colocó de manera vertical mientras pensaba en el italiano, quizás no era un buen regalo después de todo.

Justo en el momento en que el último grano de arena cayó, un resplandor cegador comenzó a surgir del objeto.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!-exclamó Ludwig sorprendido y parpadeó tratando de ver. Horrorizado, se dio cuenta que el espejo frente a él comenzaba a desvanecerse. No podía creerlo.

Mientras el resplandor se volvía más fuerte, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a disolverse en el aíre. Un sentimiento de vértigo se alojó en su estómago cuando el suelo también se desvaneció bajo sus pies. Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente cuando sintió que caía en un vacío completamente ciego por la luz que emitía el reloj.

Finalmente un dolor agudo recorrió su cuerpo cuando cayó de golpe en el pavimento.

-Agh!-Alemania se sentó en el suelo llevando una mano a su cabeza- ¿Qué fue eso?- parpadeó varias veces tratando de ver pero aún estaba encandilado por la luz cegadora del reloj.

Se frotó los ojos justo cuando escuchó que algo se acercaba. Pudo ver, aunque no muy nítidamente, como un hombre a su lado empujaba lo que parecía ser una carreta de madera donde llevaba algunos sacos de tela.

-¿Una carreta?-murmuró confundido antes de ver pasar a un pasto seguido por varias ovejas-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?-De repente, un joven andrajoso corrió hacia él y le quitó el reloj de arena. ¡Le estaba robando!-¡Hey!-exclamó el rubio poniéndose de pie y rápidamente corrió tras él- ¡Devuélveme eso, ladrón!

Conforme corría, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en Rumania. Saltó sobre un enorme charco, esquivó 2 bueyes y vio como el ladrón escalaba una pila de sacos de semillas. Lo siguió antes de notar que saltaba a un montón de paja. Ludwig lo imitó pero, al ser más pesado, se hundió en la paja.

-Scheisse…-gruñó molesto saliendo del pajar, sacudiéndose la ropa y mirando a su alrededor. Obviamente el ladrón había escapado. Entonces se preguntó dónde estaba, los edificios que lo rodeaban no correspondían a la arquitectura rumana.

Se encontraba en una ciudad extraña, no había autos, solo carretas. Podía ver a lo lejos una catedral. Se acercó a ella buscando alguna pista que le indicara donde estaba. En la entrada había un letrero que decía "Santa María del Fiore". Su poco conocimiento en arquitectura le indicó que el edificio era de estilo gótico-florentino.

-Buongiorno-lo saludó un anciano que acababa de salir de la catedral.

-Italien…-murmuró Ludwig dándose cuenta, por fin, en donde estaba. ¡¿Cómo rayos había ido de Rumania a Italia?! Nada tenía sentido, debía buscar respuestas y sobre todo, debía encontrar a Feliciano. Sabía que Florencia se encontraba en el territorio del menor de los italianos.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Esa era una ciudad sumamente rural. No podía creer que aún hubiera lugares donde las personas construían edificios góticos de piedra y tejas. Cuando se encontrara al castaño, le haría muchas preguntas. Siguió caminando y se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenían electricidad, eso era sumamente raro.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Había una exposición de pinturas frente a un taller artesanal. Se acercó curioso y vio lo que parecía ser un retrato de un niño de 7 años. Posiblemente un aprendiz de pintor pues sabía que era una tradición antigua que el pupilo posara para su maestro. El título del cuadro decía "Rafael de Urbino, 1490". Era una pintura muy antigua aunque estaba tan bien conservada que parecía recién pintada.

-Buongiorno, ¿lo va a comprar?-preguntó una voz infantil a su lado. Casi le da un infarto cuando vio al niño de la pintura a su lado- ¿Eso es un no?-Ludwig seguía congelado en su lugar, tratando en vano de hallarle alguna lógica a todo ello. Quizás era el descendiente de tal Rafael, no debía perder la cabeza ¿verdad?

-¡Rafael! Dove stai?!-gritó una voz masculina. El color desapareció de la cara del alemán. No era posible…

-¡Aquí estoy!-gritó el menor de regreso- ¡Trato de vender mi retrato!

En ese momento, las piernas le fallaron y el rubio tuvo que recargarse en la pared del taller para no caer al suelo. Su mente bien estructurada se negaba a creer en ello.

-¿Este… eres tú?-preguntó el mayor con voz temblorosa, tratando de encontrar un poco de cordura y lógica en esa situación.

-Sí, sono io-respondió Rafael y sus peores temores quedaron confirmados.

-Qui-quieres decir que… ¡¿estamos en 1490?!-exclamó horrorizado y el niño asintió. Alemania sintió vértigo, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba en shock-nein…-y sin poder evitarlo más, se desmayó.

* * *

El ojiazul despertó a las pocas horas tendido en el suelo, el golpe de realidad había sido muy fuerte. Eso debía ser un sueño, una pesadilla, una alucinación. Temblando de pies a cabeza, se puso de pie. El cielo estaba teñido de colores cálidos anunciando el atardecer. Si lo que el niño había dicho era cierto, él, Ludwig Beilschmidt, había viajado en el tiempo y ahora estaba en la Florencia de 1490.

-Debo encontrar a Feliciano…-murmuró. El castaño debía conocer la ciudad a la perfección por lo que comenzó a buscarlo con desesperación. No sabía a dónde dirigirse, todas las callecillas eran iguales y estaba oscureciendo muy rápido. Siguió caminando por un rato más hasta que anocheció.

Una fría brisa alborotó sus cabellos cuando de pronto vio que varios hombres se acercaban a él. ¿Más ladrones? Bueno, solo eran dos, no había problema, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no solo eran dos, detrás de él se acercaron 3 más y otros 3 salieron de un bar cercano. Estaba rodeado.

-Tu ropa es extraña, forastero… -dijo el más cercano sacando una daga de su ropa- danos todo lo que tengas… ahora…

-Oblígame…-murmuró el alemán y los 8 hombres lo atacaron. Golpeó a uno mientras otro lo jalaba del saco. Le soltó una patada a uno de ellos pero sintió como la daga le hacía un corte en el brazo. Eran demasiados.

Llevaban un par de minutos peleando y forcejeando cuando una figura saltó de uno de los tejados cercanos apuñalando a uno de los ladrones. Ludwig observó sorprendido como la figura era en realidad un hombre encapuchado. El sujeto apuñaló a dos hombres más y dejó inconsciente a un tercero. El resto de los ladrones huyeron asustados ante semejante adversario.

Alemania se acercó a él para agradecerle cuando de pronto notó que algo sobresalía de la capa ajena. Era un pequeño rizo castaño. Un rizo muy conocido.

* * *

Ciao!

Aquí Ghostpen94 reportándose con un nuevo fic.

Ya tenía la idea de escribir un viaje en el tiempo para Ludwig pero no sabía exactamente a que época enviarlo, pero gracias a Assassin's Creed II, se me ocurrió esta idea :D

Espero que sea de su agrado, procuraré hacer los capítulos un poco más largos que de costumbre (en lugar de 3 hojas de word, ahora son 4) así que puede que me tarde un poco más en actualizar.

La palabra Clessidra significa reloj de arena en italiano.

Si quieren ver el reloj de arena mágico, ésta es la imagen: i .imgur

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	2. Los asesinos

Alemania se acercó a él para agradecerle cuando de pronto notó que algo sobresalía de la capa ajena. Era un pequeño rizo castaño. Un rizo muy curioso y muy conocido.

-¡¿Feliciano?!-exclamó el alemán atónito pero el hombre encapuchado no respondió, por el contrario, salió corriendo- ¡Hey alto!-Ludwig comenzó a correr detrás de él. De pronto lo vio escalar por una ventana antes de que saltara para sujetarse de un palo de madera suspendido a 4 metros del suelo.

-¡FELICIANO!-gritó Ludwig de nuevo mientras lo perseguía antes de notar como el encapuchado saltaba a otro tubo antes de saltar a un balcón- ¿Feliciano?- Al alemán le sorprendía la habilidad del italiano, nunca lo hubiera creído capaz de hacer eso. Lo siguió corriendo por debajo hasta que lo vio saltar el tejado para comenzar a correr por encima de las casa. Alemania trató de seguirlo en vano.

-Scheisse… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?-se había quedado sin planes, quizás ese joven encapuchado ni siquiera era Feliciano, podía ser alguien más. Miró a su alrededor, la noche aún era muy oscura. De pronto recordó que el menor de los italianos le había dicho alguna vez que en las iglesias se les daba asilo a los extranjeros.

El rubio suspiró y como pudo, caminó rumbo a la catedral principal nuevamente. Conforme caminaba sintió una mirada sobre él pero cuando volteaba, no veía a nadie. Finalmente llegó frente a las puertas de la catedral y tocó con fuerza. Después de tocar varias veces, le abrió un arcediano medio dormido y algo malhumorado.

-¿Qué ocurre? La iglesia está cerrada- gruñó el hombre de mediana edad, altura promedio y algo regordete. Trató de cerrar la puerta pero el ojiazul logró meter el pie para evitarlo-¿Esto es un robo? ¡No se le puede robar a la casa de Dios!

-No quiero robar-gruñó a su vez Alemania- Solo quiero asilo por esta noche…

-Oh, haberlo dicho antes, adelante…-dijo el clérigo dejándolo pasar. El interior de la iglesia estaba en penumbra pero se lograba distinguir todo perfectamente- Tengo una habitación en el campanario donde puedes dormir, sígueme…-el arcediano comenzó a subir las escaleras.

En el campanario la vista era hermosa, la ciudad de Florencia se encontraba en calma, en un sueño pacífico y silencioso. El clérigo se despidió, deseándole buona notte y bajó. Ludwig agradeció el gesto y también se despidió. Este había sido un día demasiado loco. Debía averiguar cómo salir de ahí y regresar a su tiempo, quién sabe qué repercusiones podría tener su estancia en esa época.

Estaba observando la ciudad pensando en irse a dormir pronto cuando, de la nada, vio salir a 5 sujetos encapuchados que corrían por los tejados. Uno saltaba de chimenea en chimenea, vestía una túnica negra con detalles en color naranja. Era la figura más pequeña de las 5. A su lado corría otra figura, ligeramente más alta que corría a gran velocidad escalando las salientes para no quedarse atrás. Su túnica era color crema con detalles en verde botella.

Uno de los encapuchados se balanceó con ayuda de unas cuerdas para correr rápidamente. Su túnica era blanca con detalles en morado. Todos corrían hacia el sur de la ciudad. El de la capucha morada seguía a uno que parecía tener más fluidez en sus movimientos, sus saltos eran altos y seguros. Vestía una túnica negra con los bordes en azul eléctrico.

Finalmente pudo ver, antes de que todos desaparecieran de la vista, quién guiaba ese extraño grupo. Era el encapuchado que había visto antes, con su túnica blanca y detalles en color rojo a juego con su capa.

-Así que no solo hay uno, hay varios… uhm…-pensó el rubio. Ahora estaba más determinado que nunca a encontrar a ese extraño grupo de encapuchados que bajaron a tierra para entrar en una casa en los límites de la ciudad. El interior de la casa estaba tenuemente iluminado por las velas.

-La ciudad está muy tranquila questa notte-dijo el encapuchado verde con una suave risa- los turcos no salieron de sus madrigueras hoy…

-Puede que tu no hayas encontrado nessuno, Stefano-gruñó su compañero bajando su capucha de vivos color azul. Su cabello era negro y tenía unos opacos ojos color miel- Yo por otro lado, encontré a dos en un callejón, acababan de robarle a una mujer…-dejó caer una bolsa de florines en la mesa- le devolveré el dinero mañana…

-Azelio, eres un aguafiestas, relájate… -comentó Stefano rodando los ojos antes de bajar su capucha también. Su cabello era de un castaño rojizo a juego con sus ojos mientras unas suaves pecas pintaban su nariz y sus pómulos- Bueno, debo irme, el restaurante abre temprano y…

-Mentiroso…-bromeó el de la túnica con detalles en morado- No mientas Stefano, todos saben que vas a ver a Alessia, ya deja a la pobre chica dormir, dio mio… -se bajó la capucha antes de tomar un trapo para limpiar la sangre de su espada.

-Benedetto, no digas mi brillante plan, era un secreto-bromeó el castaño rojizo antes de ponerse la capucha de nuevo- Arrivederci-Stefano abrió la puerta para salir antes de que un cuchillo se incrustara en ella. El mango del arma tenía un listón naranja- ¡Oye! Casi me cortas un dedo… ¿y ahora qué?

-No puedes irte aún, Dante quiere hablar con nosotros- dijo la figura más baja de todos quitando el cuchillo de la puerta para guardárselo en el bolsillo. Todos se dirigieron al salón para escuchar lo que el líder quería decir. Dante se encontraba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana aún con la capucha sobre la cabeza.

-Hoy vi a alguien muy raro…-dijo con voz cautelosa- era rubio y de ojos azules, un extranjero definitivamente, pero no parece turco, tenía la piel muy clara… debe ser del norte, pasando los Alpes e questo non mi piace…

-¿Norteños? Eso si es raro-dijo Azelio recargándose en la pared- ¿Te atacó?

-No, pero tenemos que tenerlo vigilado, puede ser un espía…-continuó Dante mirando a los presentes- puede ser incluso de un pueblo aliado a los turcos. Hay que estar alerta

-Si te parece tan peligroso ¿por qué no lo mataste en cuanto lo viste?-preguntó Benedetto mirando a su líder con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Creíste que no podrías contra él?

-¡Oye, te estás pasando Aspertini!-saltó el encapuchado de los detalles naranjas- Dante debe tener una buena razón para que ese extranjero siga con vida.

-En efecto, necesitamos estudiarlo, puede que tenga información valiosa…-asintió Dante con un suspiro mientras tocaba los detalles rojos de su túnica- Durante el día lo buscaremos, necesitamos saber donde vive y si hay más con él… ya váyanse…

-D'accordo-dijeron todos al unísono y comenzaron a desfilar hacia la puerta de la salida. Una vez afuera, se separaron para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas saltando sobre los tejados.

* * *

El sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, despertando lentamente a la ciudad italiana. Las calles comenzaban a llenarse de personas. El alemán despertó al amanecer y se estiró para desentumir sus músculos después de una noche en el suelo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, podía escuchar la misa matutina. Tratando de no llamar la atención, salió de la catedral.

Caminaba por las calles sin rumbo, esperando ver al italiano por ahí. De pronto un aroma lo atacó recordando que no había comido nada en mucho tiempo, claro que él siendo un soldado, estaba acostumbrado a largas jornadas sin alimento pero aún así, eso no evitó que su estómago gruñera. En realidad tenía dinero pues poseía un par de euros en la cartera pero en esa época no servían de nada. Se acercó a la panadería de donde provenía ese rico aroma y se quedó contemplando los panes recién horneados.

-¿Vas a comprar algo?-preguntó una joven de cabellos color chocolate a juego con sus ojos. Dos pequeños hoyuelos se mostraban en sus mejillas. El alemán negó con la cabeza, desanimado- ¿Eres un extranjero? –Ludwig asintió y la chica le regaló un pan- Benvenuto a Firenze

-Oh ehm… grazie-dijo el rubio profundamente agradecido. Se despidió de ella justo cuando un joven de cabello castaño rojizo pasaba a su lado como un rayo

-Alessia, cara mia… Tan hermosa como sempre-Stefano depositó un casto beso en los labios de la joven panadera. Alessia se sonrojó y le regaló también un pan- Grazie, cara mia, voy tarde al trabajo, Arrivederci- el joven salió corriendo calle arriba.

-Estos italianos siempre tan escandalosos-negó Ludwig comiendo un pedazo del pan justo cuando a un joven salir de un taller de arte para colocar un lienzo a secar en la calle. Un pequeño rulo sobresalía de su cabello castaño- ¡FELICIANO!-Alemania corrió hacia él. Sus miradas se encontraron y el italiano se escondió en el taller cerrando la puerta de golpe- ¡Abre ahora mismo! ¡Feliciano!

-Por todos los cielos ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó un hombre acercándose al ojiazul. Era un hombre de aproximadamente 39 años con una pequeña barba y un sombrero simpático en la cabeza.

-Quiero hablar con Feliciano-gruñó Ludwig frustrado golpeando la puerta de nuevo- Vamos, abre, no te haré daño…

-No puedes hablar con mi aprendiz mientras está trabajando, son las reglas que impusieron los Medici desde 1450-dijo el hombre- todo lo que tengas que hablar con Feliciano, lo hablarás conmigo.

-¿Su aprendiz? ¿Quién es usted?-preguntó Alemania cruzándose de brazos. Había visto a una imagen de ese hombre en algún lado. Era alguien conocido

-Soy Leonardo Da Vinci, pintor, inventor y el maestro de Feliciano-dijo el hombre con orgullo-¿Qué quieres hablar con mi aprendiz?-Ludwig dijo que debían hablar en privado- De acuerdo, tendrás que esperar a la noche ¿capici?

-De acuerdo -La mirada de Ludwig chocó con la de Feliciano- esperaré…

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Piero217: Qué bueno que adivinaste los objetos de la anciana, 10 por tu esfuerzo.

Kayra: Yo se, todos queremos ver a Feli super badass jeje Grazie

Zelda: Ya sé! También es uno de mis videojuegos favoritos. Gracias por tu comentario

Mene: Aquí está la actualización, espero que lo sigas leyendo hasta el final.

¿Qué pasará cuando Feli y Lud por fin se hablen? ¿Ludwig logrará regresar al siglo XXI? No se pierdan las respuestas en el próximo capitulo- anuncio de TV- Continuará... LOL

No olviden comentar.


	3. Encuentro

Con la promesa de que podría hablar finalmente con Feliciano cuando terminara su jornada de trabajo, Ludwig decidió explorar la ciudad. Sentía una extraña nostalgia por esos tiempos más tranquilos, en el siglo XXI las personas solo iban de un lado al otro con celulares en la mano, dirigiéndose a sus trabajos sin perder un segundo porque el tiempo es oro, sin embargo en esa época, las personas aún se detenían a conversar con sus vecinos, los niños jugaban en las fuentes y plazas, etc.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por una plaza cuando vio un gran revuelo y había un gran grupo de personas reunidas, se acercó curioso tratando de ver que había atraído a tanta gente. En el centro del círculo se encontraba un joven de cabello negro y ojos color miel. Se encontraba dando los últimos arreglos a una máquina muy extraña, parecía ser un sofisticado sistema de poleas.

Las personas observaron interesadas como el pelinegro armaba un puente de madera y con el sistema de poleas lograba levantarlo. Era un puente levadizo bastante común, pero en esa época asombró a todos que se pudiera levantar solo. Todos aplaudieron al inventor.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente, Ludwig siguió observando la ciudad hasta que comenzó a anochecer que fue el momento en el que decidió volver al taller de Da Vinci. A través de una ventana pudo ver al castaño trabajando. Definitivamente se veía más joven, como de unos 16 años o cuando mucho 17. No eran muchos años comparados con los 20 que parecía ostentar en su actualidad.

El castaño caminaba de un lado al otro. Tenía un hermoso ramo de flores en una mesa y lo estaba pintando. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la mueca de concentración que tenía el italiano. Siempre le había gustado verlo pintar, era una de las pocas actividades que realizaba en completo silencio, porque ni dormido dejaba de hablar.

En esas extrañas ocasiones, Feliciano se entregaba a su arte en cuerpo y alma. Le recordaba un poco a Roderich pues cuando el austriaco tocaba, también parecía otro. Siempre callado e imperturbable pero completamente entregado al arte.

El alemán estuvo observándolo hasta que terminó de pintar, vio que le decía un par de cosas a Leonardo quién miraba su pintura y parecía criticarla. Finalmente comenzaron a guardar las pinturas y los pinceles apagando las velas para salir del taller. Ludwig se acercó a ellos viendo al italiano quién lo vio acercarse y se ocultó tras su maestro.

-No temas, Feliciano, este caballero quiere hablar contigo un momento-dijo Leonardo tratando de tranquilizar a su pupilo-Yo no me moveré de aquí y cuando terminen de hablar, te acompañaré a tu casa…

-Grazie-agradeció el castaño y se acercó al rubio mirándolo con cierto miedo- Ehm… Ciao, Soy Feliciano Vargas… aunque tú probablemente ya sabes eso… ¿quién eres tú? ¿De dónde nos conocemos?

-Uhm… sí, ciao… mi nombre es Ludwig Beilschmidt-contestó el ojiazul mirándolo- Escucha, sé que esto será raro pero, vengo de otra época y pues no sé cómo llegué aquí… te conozco porque pues… eres mi amigo en el futuro… yo…

El italiano lo observaba horrorizado tratando de digerir lo que el contrario le estaba diciendo. No sabía si el pobre hombre estaba loco o solo trataba de engañarlo para robarle dinero. Lentamente retrocedió cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el alemán.

-No me mires así, Feliciano, no estoy mintiendo y te lo demostraré-dijo y le mostró su reloj digital. El castaño observó el aparato como si fuera algo extraterrestre pues nunca jamás, ni en sus sueños más disparatados pudo imaginar ver algo así. En ese momento todo indicio de miedo desapareció del más joven.

-Sígueme….-dijo seriamente y miró a su maestro quien asintió y los tres comenzaron a caminar por las calles que comenzaban a quedarse a oscuras. Feliciano y Leonardo se murmuraban cosas tan rápidamente que no podía entenderles pero tal parecía que el maestro cuestionaba a su aprendiz acerca de él. Siguieron caminando hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde entraron a una casa.

-Muy bien, ya decía yo que tu ropa era muy rara pero además tienes ese extraño aparato-dijo el castaño seriamente sorprendiendo al alemán. ¡¿Italia del norte estaba hablando seriamente?! Eso era lo más bizarro del mundo- Quiero saber todo de ese artefacto ¿qué es exactamente? ¿Para qué sirve? Mas te vale no mentir o te mataré…-el rubio lo observaba estupefacto.

-Feliciano, compórtate-Leonardo lo reprendió pero si le dijo que les hablara acerca del reloj. Ludwig dudó por un momento, había leído suficientes libros de viajes en el tiempo como para saber que alterar el pasado podía tener repercusiones en el futuro, sin embargo no tenía opción, debía regresar a su época cuanto antes.

Finalmente cedió y comenzó a relatarles acerca del funcionamiento de los relojes digitales, todas las pequeñas piezas que lo componían así como hablarles un poco de las baterías y la electricidad. Da Vinci estaba asombrado y encandilado por esa información mientras Feliciano tan solo lo observaba con curiosidad pero también entrecerrando los ojos con cierto recelo. Todo era demasiado fantasioso para él.

-Entiendo, entonces necesitas regresar a tu tiempo ¿no?-dijo el castaño cuando el rubio terminó de hablar- ¿Cómo exactamente dices que llegaste aquí?

-Lo hice con un reloj de arena-comentó él preocupado- Pero me lo robaron y no sé donde está, sin embargo, creo que si lo encontramos, podré regresar a mi tiempo.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta principal y entraron los cuatro encapuchados que Ludwig había visto la noche anterior. Inmediatamente miraron al rubio y sacaron sus armas. El alemán levantó los puños listo para defenderse pero el castaño tan solo miró a los encapuchados con una mirada dura y estos guardaron sus armas. Alemania estaba impresionado.

-Dante ¿quién es él?-preguntó uno de los encapuchados acercándose al castaño. El nombre que ocupó para referirse al italiano confundió a Ludwig. ¿Acaso ese era el segundo nombre de Italia?

-Se llama Ludwig y es un… nuevo socio-contestó el castaño mirando al rubio antes de suspirar y miró a otro de los encapuchados- ¿Ya es la hora?

-Así es, es momento de salir, Benedetto escuchó que un grupo de otomanos se reunirían cerca del río Arno-anunció Azelio- Hay que moverse, debemos tomarlos desprevenidos…

-Bene…-dijo Feliciano y sacó de un baúl su traje blanco con rojo. Alemania observó fascinado como se vestía y se preparaba para salir. Los cuatro encapuchados salieron y el castaño miró a su maestro para darle una última indicación- Probablemente Ludwig tenga muchas preguntas ¿podría aclararle todas sus dudas, per favore?

-Por supuesto, Dante-dijo el hombre asintiendo- Tengan cuidado, ragazzi…

-Grazie, maestro…-dijo él antes de cubrirse con la capucha y salir. El alemán no pudo evitar asomarse por la ventana justo para ver como las 5 figuras comenzaban a escalar la casa de enfrente para subir al tejado. Los 5 se fueron corriendo y saltando sobre los techos rumbo al norte. Ludwig siguió observándolos hasta que se perdieron de vista.

-Muy bien, Dante me dejó a cargo de tu "educación"-dijo Da Vinci con una sonrisa- Haremos esto de pregunta y respuesta ¿te parece? –el rubio asintió- excelente, bien, haz tu primera pregunta…

-¿Por qué le dicen Dante a Feliciano?-preguntó el alemán inmediatamente pues esa duda lo carcomía desde el momento en que lo escuchó.

-Bueno, esa respuesta tiene una pequeña historia de trasfondo…-dijo él.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Kayra isis: jeje entendiste la referencia a las Tortugas ninja jeje -le da una galleta-

Guest: Gracias por tu comentario.

Piero: Sip, obvio, el renacimiento no estaría completo sin Da Vinci jeje Gracias por tu comentario.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	4. Pasado

-Muy bien, Dante me dejó a cargo de tu "educación"-dijo Da Vinci con una sonrisa- Haremos esto de pregunta y respuesta ¿te parece? –el rubio asintió- excelente, bien, haz tu primera pregunta…

-¿Por qué le dicen Dante a Feliciano?-preguntó el alemán inmediatamente pues esa duda lo carcomía desde el momento en que lo escuchó.

-Bueno, esa respuesta tiene una pequeña historia de trasfondo…-dijo él adoptando un tono cauteloso- Esto es algo que nadie debe saber, pero al parecer, Dante confía en ti, así que te lo diré…aunque no lo creas… Feliciano es inmortal…

El pintor murmuró con cierta preocupación, temiendo que el rubio lo tomara por loco o algo así pero Ludwig ni parpadeó. Claro que él ya sabía que el italiano era inmortal por lo que pidió más detalles acerca del apodo "Dante".

-De acuerdo…-la mirada inexpresiva del alemán confundió a Leonardo quien lo observó sorprendido. Parecía que en lugar de hablarle acerca de la existencia de un hombre inmortal, le había comentado acerca del clima- entonces… ehm… como es obvio, Feliciano conoció a Dante Alighieri, el famoso poeta que murió hace más de 100 años-comentó el hombre- y pues él fue una gran influencia en Feli…

_Dante Alighieri caminaba de un lado al otro. La madera crujía bajo sus pies con cada paso que daba. El hombre repetía una y otra vez el discurso político que estaba preparando para proponer un tratado de paz entre Florencia y Roma, después de todo, él era Embajador de Florencia. A su lado, Feliciano estaba sentado en el suelo y lo observaba con una sonrisa. _

_El pequeño italiano parecía tener ocho años, el poeta lo había encontrado llorando y cubierto de tierra en un callejón lleno de basura. La Edad Media era un mundo duro para los niños. Al parecer Feliciano era huérfano por lo que Dante decidió adoptarlo. _

_Después de darle un baño y algo de comida, se dio cuenta de que era más que un niño, era especial. Desde entonces, Feliciano había estado viviendo con Alighieri quien le leía sus poemas y textos. El pequeño le tenía un gran aprecio y éste era correspondido porque el escritor había perdido al amor de su vida. La mujer que más había amado y a quién le había dedicado el alma, había dejado ese mundo hacía más de 10 años, desde entonces había estado solo._

_-Así pues, declaro que debe existir paz entre Florencia y Roma. Roma debe desistir de sus intentos por anexar Florencia a los Estados Pontificios-repitió el elocuente poeta tratando de aprender el texto que Feliciano tenía entre las manos- Yo, Dante Alighieri, como Embajador de Florencia y Jefe de la delegación de paz, apelo a la… a la…_

_-A la buena voluntad del Santo Papa Bonifacio VIII-leyó el menor con una sonrisa- vas muy bien, Dante… solo tienes que aprenderte un par de renglones más y ya…-el poeta suspiró exasperado pero asintió- bene… desde el principio… A la luz de las pretensiones papales por la ocupación militar de la ciudad, Florencia no desea la ayuda de Carlos de Valois, hermano del rey Felipe de Francia, pues he sido elegido como representante de Toscana ante Rom…_

_-No Feli… no puedo concentrarme ahora, dejaré eso para después…-comentó Dante exhausto y se sentó frente a una hermosa mesa de caoba, tomó varios pergaminos y comenzó a leerlos- Mañana, mientras viajamos a Roma, trataré de aprendérmelo nuevamente…_

_-De acuerdo… -asintió el pequeño antes de soltar un bostezo. Se frotó los ojos pues tenía sueño, ya era muy tarde. Alighieri notó esto y con una suave sonrisa se levantó y cargó al pequeño italiano del suelo acunándolo en sus brazos._

_-Ya es tarde y mañana debemos despertar temprano… a la cama…-el poeta lo llevó a la habitación pero el italiano negó con la cabeza, no quería dormir solo, no le gustaba y nunca le gustaría. Su pequeña mano se aferró a la ropa del hombre- pero yo aún tengo que leer un par de textos ¿seguro que quieres quedarte conmigo?_

_El castaño asintió por lo que el embajador soltó un suspiro y caminó de regreso al escritorio. Se sentó antes de colocar al menor en sus rodillas. Feliciano se acurrucó contra su pecho y se quedó dormido. Dante acariciaba distraídamente sus cabellos castaños mientras leía un par de cartas. Esta era la imagen perfecta de un padre con su hijo._

-Oh ya veo, así que por eso decidió escoger de apodo el nombre de su mentor cuando éste murió ¿no es así?-preguntó Ludwig entendiendo todo. Jamás se hubiera podido imaginar que el pequeño Italia tendría una conexión tan fuerte con un humano. Leonardo asintió.

-Pero no todo fue bueno, Dante nunca nos ha contado todo, ni a los chicos ni a mi-continuó el pintor- Pero por lo que se sabe, a Alighieri no le fue nada bien en Roma. Algunos escritos dicen que el Papa Bonifacio VIII si tomó la ciudad de manera militar por lo que rechazó el tratado de paz del poeta… algunos dicen que lo mataron en Roma, otros dicen que lo llevaron de regreso a Florencia y lo mantuvieron cautivo. Alighieri ya había tenido problemas porque apoyaba la unificación de las diferentes provincias.

El alemán escuchaba pendiente todo lo que el hombre le decía mientras trataba de forzar su mente por recordar algo sobre la biografía de Dante pero nunca se había puesto a investigar acerca del pasado de Italia. Se sentía un mal amigo, pero eso iba a cambiar, ahora sabría todo del italiano.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-el pintor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Alemania pensó por un momento antes de preguntar acerca de las armas que poseían y del objetivo de éstas- Dante junto con los otros chicos forma parte de una organización de asesinos tan antigua como la misma ciudad.

-¡¿Una organización de asesinos?!-el alemán no pudo evitar sorprenderse. El italiano se volvía más y más un misterio para él pues ahora no solo era un excelente atleta con reflejos bastante buenos y con una seriedad imperturbable pero también era parte de una red de asesinos en Florencia. ¿Cómo es que Feliciano nunca le había contado todo eso?

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le recordó que en realidad Italia jamás le había hablado de su pasado porque él nunca había preguntado. Conocía un poco de la historia del menor pero ahora estaba descubriendo cosas aún más sorprendentes. Feliciano era un asesino profesional… inaudito. Entonces recordó el momento en que había asesinado a los hombres que lo atacaron su primera noche en Florencia. Había sido un ataque ta pulcro y perfecto que solo podía realizarlo un profesional.

-¿Y exactamente que hace esta organización?-preguntó el rubio cada vez más intrigado por la situación. Quería saber más, quería saberlo todo.

-Pues el clan de asesinos tiene muchas misiones-explicó Leonardo- pero hablando específicamente del clan de Dante, ellos persiguen otomanos. Los chicos buscan sus reuniones secretas y los eliminan a todos. Se sabe que ellos están preparando una conspiración para tomar la ciudad…

Ludwig no pudo evitar pensar en Sadiq. Turquía en ese tiempo se hacía llamar Imperio Otomano y sabía que había estado codiciando a los italianos desde entonces. Incluso en su actualidad, el turco le prestaba mucha atención al castaño, cosa que a él no le gustaba.

-Así es… pero Dante… pues él también lo está haciendo por algo personal-comentó Da Vinci. El alemán lo miró confundido ¿algo personal?-Si… Dante quiere vengar a su padre que fue asesinado por un otomano…

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Kayra isis: Jeje Da Vinci ya inventaba cosas antes de ver el reloj digital pero sin duda eso lo animó aún más.

Piero217: aqui está... el misterio a medias jeje Gracias por tu comentario

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	5. Batalla

Ludwig estaba sorprendido. No podía creer todo lo que había aprendido acerca de Feliciano. Se había dado cuenta que en realidad no sabía nada de su mejor amigo. Habían luchado mano a mano en las dos guerras mundiales y nunca se había preocupado por saber del pasado del italiano, pero ahora sabía de su estrecha relación con el poeta Dante Alighieri y además sabía de qué formaba parte de una de las mayores organizaciones de asesinos. Pero aún había una duda en su cabeza. Leonardo Da Vinci había dicho que el Clan de Feliciano buscaba otomanos en Florencia. Pero al parecer era por una buena razón. Una razón personal.

-¿Feliciano quiere vengar a su padre?-preguntó Alemania confundido- Con "padre" te refieres a Dante Alighieri ¿verdad?

-No, me refiero al verdadero padre de Feliciano-dijo Leonardo sorprendiendo al germano ¿Feliciano tenía un padre como nación? Sabía que el Imperio Romano era el abuelo del italiano pero… ¿quién era el padre?

-¿De verdad?-exclamó sorprendido y curioso a la vez- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde está?

Da Vinci estaba a punto de contestar cuando se abrió la puerta de par en par. Azelio y Stefano entraron cargando a Benedetto, quién tenía sus ropas manchadas de sangre a la altura del torso. Lo acostaron en la mesa mientras Dante se dirigía a una habitación del fondo para traer vendas y agua.

El encapuchado con tonos en naranja se acercó a Dante, tomando un trapo y lo mojó en el agua para limpiar la sangre del pecho del castaño cobrizo. Ludwig los observaba en silencio notando como las pequeñas manos del encapuchado curaban a su compañero herido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó el pintor renacentista preocupado mientras los 3 chicos se quitaban las capuchas.

-Nos emboscaron-dijo Azelio, quién traía varias cortadas en la cara, el cuello, las manos y la ropa ligeramente rasgada. Se quejaba levemente al moverse.

-Era una trampa y mordimos el anzuelo- se lamentó Stefano, quién tenía un moretón en la mejilla y el labio partido- Nos estaban esperando…

Alemania miró a Feliciano quién tenía el cabello revuelto y un poco de sangre en sus mangas pero, fuera de eso, estaba completamente ileso. Azelio comenzó a narrar lo que ocurrió durante la lucha que tuvieron contra los otomanos.

_Las 5 sombras saltaban sobre los tejados rumbo a la Catedral de Santa Maria del Fiore. Descendieron de un salto en la entrada del cementerio que se encontraba al lado de la Catedral. Benedetto había escuchado el rumor de que se realizaría una reunión secreta otomana en las catacumbas. Los 5 encapuchados se dirigían sigilosamente a la entrada secreta. _

_En ese momento escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban por lo que se ocultaron en completo silencio entre las lápidas. Un hombre con una antorcha se dirigía a la entrada. Azelio se acercó con mucho cuidado al hombre y justo cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo, dos figuras le saltaron encima desde un mausoleo cercano. _

_Dante trató de ayudarlo pero de la nada él y el resto de los encapuchados se vieron rodeados. La batalla se volvió encarnizada en un segundo. Azelio cayó al suelo y recibió una patada en el estómago por parte de un otomano que tenía la cabeza rapada antes de que la figura más pequeña del clan de Feliciano se lanzara sobre el calvo._

_Stefano se enfrentaba a tres adversarios por lo que recibió más golpes de los que daba. Dante esquivaba los ataques ajenos con agilidad para acercarse a la entrada. Pasó al lado de Benedetto quién derribó a un otomano grande y fornido._

_El líder del Clan de asesinos acuchilló a dos hombres con destreza, matándolos al instante antes de detenerse frente a un otomano alto y fornido, un antifaz blanco cubría sus ojos, ocultándolos de la vista. El italiano lo fulminó con la mirada y sin dudar un segundo, se le lanzó encima como un huracán._

_Sadiq usó su espada para defenderse pero el impacto fue tan grande que ambos cayeron al suelo. Feliciano, al ser el más joven, se levantó en un segundo arremetiendo nuevamente contra él. La batalla se volvía más y más violenta, el filo de la espada del Imperio Otomano chocaba contra el acero de las cuchillas que Dante tenía en los brazos. _

_La batalla parecía no tener fin pues ambos grupos estaban decididos a ganar o a perecer en el intento, pero esto cambió cuando se escuchó un gemido de profundo dolor que distrajo a Feliciano. Benedetto cayó al suelo sangrando abundantemente, uno de los otomanos había roto finalmente su defensa y le había clavado el filo de su espada en el pecho. _

_El Imperio Otomano le soltó un ataque a Dante quién, a pesar de desear seguir luchando, tenía que retroceder como buen líder y ayudar a su hombre herido. Esquivó el ataque del otomano y regresó para ayudar a su compañero, anunciando la retirada. Les costó trabajo pero finalmente los cinco huyeron a las afueras de la ciudad._

Feliciano escuchaba el relato de Azelio con la boca torcida en un gesto de disgusto pues por fin había tenido su oportunidad para vengar a su padre pero la había perdido. A los pocos minutos se acercó el encapuchado con detalles en color naranja dando a entender que había terminado de curar a Benedetto. Dante se acercó a la figura de menor estatura.

-Te lastimaron el brazo ¿verdad?-preguntó mirando al más bajo con cierta preocupación notando un poco de sangre en la manga ajena.

Para sorpresa de Ludwig, el encapuchado pareció avergonzado.

-Estoy bien-dijo ocultando su brazo sin embargo Feliciano lo tomó con cuidado y subió la manga mostrando un brazo delgado y femenino- No te preocupes por mi… estoy bien…

-Sé que llevas poco tiempo con nosotros, pero no te preocupes-comentó Feliciano limpiando la herida con un trapo húmedo-Nadie te va a hacer daño… estás en confianza- tomó unos vendajes y comenzó a curar su herida.

El encapuchado asintió levemente antes de destapar su cabeza. Una cascada de cabello castaño claro cayó sobre su espalda. Alemania observó como el cabello enmarcaba un hermoso rostro en forma de corazón. La joven poseía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, era muy hermosa a pesar de que tenía una cicatriz que bajaba desde su ojo derecho hasta su cuello. La chica mostraba un suave sonrojo mientras el italiano terminaba de curar su brazo.

-Vittoria-dijo Leonardo entrando a la habitación y notando como Feliciano curaba a la castaña- ¿Estás bien? ¿La herida fue muy grave? ¿Te hirieron en algún otro lugar?

-No, no, Leo, estoy bien… solo fue un rasguño-comentó ella con una suave sonrisa mientras miraba sonrojada al italiano. Alemania notó la forma en la que ella miraba a Feliciano y no le gustó. En los ojos color chocolate de la joven podía ver reflejado una mezcla de admiración, cariño y algo más.

-Muy bien, ya terminé…-dijo Dante y miró a sus compañeros y a su maestro. Pueden irse, descansen y nos vemos mañana. Cuídate Benedetto-los chicos y el pintor asintieron antes de desfilar hacia la salida. Una vez que salieron, Feliciano miró a Ludwig y le lanzó una almohada. El alemán la atrapó fácilmente- Dormirás en el sillón…-y dicho esto, Dante se metió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Taisha: Hola, lamento no hacer los capítulos mas largos, es que hay ocasiones en las que mi creatividad no da para tanto y además me tardaría más en actualizar jeje gracias por tu comentario, pronto habrá GerIta

Piero: Yo lo se, yo lo se... jeje ya pronto se resolverá el misterio. TATE!

Kayra: Jeje no llores, así es la vida del pequeño Feli. Jeje espero que sigas pendiente porque el próximo capitulo tendrá GerIta.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	6. La Caída

El silencio era total, no se escuchaba absolutamente. Ludwig estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los autos pasando por las calles frente a su casa, los gruñidos de sus perros, la voz de Gilbert ya que el prusiano tarareaba cuando dormía, los ruidos de los vecinos, etc. Aquí no, todo era tan pacífico que el crujido natural del techo de madera parecía demasiado ruidoso y espeluznante. Este silencio era tan aplastante que lo ponía tenso.

Justo en ese momento escuchó que las escaleras crujían, al parecer Feliciano estaba bajando al piso inferior. El alemán notó la luz que se acercaba, el italiano traía una vela y entró a la cocina. Lo escuchó buscando algo de comer por lo que se levantó del sillón, estirándose y entró a la cocina, era muy temprano, debían ser la de la mañana. El ojiazul notó que el castaño había encontrado pan y estaba comiendo mientras miraba nerviosamente por la ventana.

-Feliciano…-murmuró y el menor dio un pequeño sobresalto antes de lanzarle un cuchillo que Alemania esquivó y terminó impactándose contra la puerta de madera-lamento haberte asustado ¿no puedes dormir?

El castaño aun miraba al rubio con desconfianza y con los ojos entrecerrados por lo que trató de recobrar su postura firme.

-No necesito dormir mucho, debo estar pendiente-comentó firmemente-nos podrían atacar en cualquier momento- Justo en ese momento, la casa crujió y Ludwig pudo ver que el italiano se estremecía de pies a cabeza. Su rulo estaba torcido, lo que demostraba que estaba asustado aunque tratara de ocultarlo. Al parecer a Feliciano tampoco le gustaba tanto silencio.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso, regresaré a dormir-comentó el alemán y dio media vuelta para irse pero escuchó que el menor se acercaba, demostrando que no quería quedarse solo- ¿Quieres que platiquemos un rato?- Feliciano asintió por lo que ambos se sentaron en el sillón colocando la vela en el suelo.

-La verdad es que no puedo dormir-comentó el italiano sincerándose- Tengo pesadillas cada noche… y son realmente horribles…

-Leonardo me habló de lo que hacen y me dijo acerca de tu padre-comentó el alemán cuidadoso esperando no tocar un tema demasiado personal-¿Esa es una de las causas de tus pesadillas?-El menor lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Al parecer tenía una lucha interna entre decir la verdad o mentir. Para Ludwig siempre había sido tan fácil leer los sentimientos del castaño a través de sus ojos, incluso ahora podía verlo todo tan claro como el agua.

-Si…-cedió bajando la mirada- Es por eso… y sé que estas pesadillas no terminarán hasta que me haya vengado…-y dicho esto, apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó el germano con el alma en un hilo. Dante suspiró y comenzó a relatar lo que ocurrió esa terrible noche del 29 de mayo de 1453.

_Llovía, llovía con mucha fuerza esa noche, Feliciano y Lovino, ambos de 14 años de edad se encontraban junto a una pequeña hoguera en el centro de la ciudad de Constantinopla mientras trataban de mantenerse calientes. El menor de los gemelos miraba por la ventana como la lluvia caía sin cesar pero sonrió. Ese tipo de días le recordaban a su abuelo, el Imperio Romano. Su abuelo disfrutaba de los días lluviosos pues decía que el sonido del agua lo relajaba bastante._

_Lovino estornudó, estaba algo enfermo y eso era obvio pues debido a la situación en la que estaban, se encontraban más vulnerables que nunca. El Imperio Otomano había sitiado Constantinopla, se les estaba acabando la comida, el agua y la leña para mantenerse calientes en las noches. Llevaban 2 meses sin poder salir de la ciudad y todos los días sufrían un nuevo ataque por parte de los otomanos. _

_En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa y entró un hombre alto, algo fornido, vestido con una armadura romana. Su capa morada estaba enrollada para que no se mojara demasiado. Su cabello castaño caía en cascada hasta los hombros y un simpático rulo doble se alzaba por encima de su nuca. Su piel ligeramente bronceada contrastaba con sus ojos verde oliva. Una cicatriz cortaba su frente mientras unas suaves ojeras le daban un aire cansado. El hombre dejó su escudo mojado en el suelo, lo había usado como paraguas para llegar lo más seco posible a casa. _

_-Papá…-Feliciano se levantó de su silla para saludarlo con un abrazo. Él era el Imperio Bizantino, hijo y heredero del Imperio Romano. Basil Argyros abrazó a su hijo menor y se acercó a Lovino poniendo una mano en su frente._

_-Creo que te va a dar fiebre, Lovino-comentó el hombre quitándose su capa morada para cubrir al italiano-Les dije que no vinieran, debieron quedarse en su casa…_

_-Nosotros queremos estar contigo en esta guerra, papá-comentó Feliciano abrazando de nuevo a su progenitor-Nos hemos visto tan pocas veces a lo largo de los siglos…_

_-Feli, sabes que no quise dejarlos en la península solos, pero tenía demasiados territorios que vigilar-comentó Basil con un suspiro- debía mantener con vida el honor de su abuelo…_

_El menor de los castaños estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo. Basil corrió hacia la puerta solo para ver que una de las murallas que rodeaban Constantinopla había sido derrumbada. El Imperio Bizantino tomó su espada y, ordenándoles a los adolecentes que se quedaran a salvo, salió corriendo rumbo a la brecha. Feliciano no hizo caso por lo que tomó su arco y salió tras su padre. _

_En el muro se estaba librando una batalla encarnizada, los otomanos finalmente habían derrumbado la férrea defensa bizantina. El menor de los italianos no pudo evitar levantar la mirada notando un eclipse lunar. Los peores presagios se habían cumplido pues una antigua profecía decía que el imperio solo resistiría mientras la luna brillase en el cielo. Esa noche, la luna no brillaba. _

_Basil coordinó una cadena humana de defensa para mantener a los turcos ocupados mientras reparaban la muralla. Feliciano corrió a colocarse entre los arqueros y dirigió la lluvia de flechas contra los invasores. Fue en ese momento que vio a Lovino correr hacia la brecha con la capa de su padre sobre los hombros. El mayor de los italianos, a pesar de estar enfermo, atacó sin piedad. _

_Sin embargo, ocurrió lo peor. En el momento cumbre de la lucha, Constantino XI murió. El emperador luchó hasta su muerte en las murallas y fue decapitado, cosa que consternó al Imperio Bizantino. Sin un líder, los romanos emprendieron la retirada. Feliciano bajó de la torre donde se encontraba para sacar su espada y correr hacia su padre y su hermano. Todo estaba perdido, el sol nunca volvería a salir para el Imperio Bizantino. Basil lo sabía por lo que les ordenó la retirada a sus hijos._

_-¡Váyanse! ¡Esto se acabó!-les gritó empujándolos hacia la puerta oeste de Constantinopla- ¡Ya no pueden hacer nada! ¡Regresen a Italia y nunca vuelvan!_

_-¡Padre! ¡No te dejaremos!-gritó Lovino atacando a otro otomano con su espada_

_-¡Estaremos juntos hasta el final!-gritó Feliciano defendiéndose con un escudo_

_-¡Este es el final! ¡LARGO!-Solo tomó un segundo en el que Basil los miró a los ojos cuando una espada atravesó su cuerpo. El Imperio Bizantino había caído. Sadiq sonrió ante los gritos de ambos italianos quienes trataron de llegar al cuerpo de su padre pero fueron empujados por la ola de romanos que huían…_

-Desde ese día he planeado mi venganza-dijo Dante-vengaré al Imperio Bizantino

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Lamento no haber actualizado en un buen rato, pero los trabajos, las tareas y los exámenes ocuparon todo mi tiempo.

Kayra: Sí, esto es lo peor que le pudo pasar a Feli. Jejeje ahora ya sabes quien, en mi opinión, es el padre de Feli y de Lovino. Aquí hay un poco de GerIta, parece que Dante comienza a confiar un poco más en nuestro querido alemán.

Piero: Jejeje hazte a la idea, Feli es épico. Awww Vittoria es un amor, sin duda. Gracias por tu comentario.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	7. Dante

-Vengaré al Imperio Bizantino-sentenció Dante apretando los puños. Ludwig estaba profundamente sorprendido. Generalmente estaba en contra de la venganza pero esta situación parecía estar carcomiendo al menor. Conocía a Sadiq y sabía que en futuro, él ya no era el Imperio Otomano.

-Feliciano, quiero ayudarte-declaró el alemán. El italiano lo miró a su vez sorprendido y asintió.

-Grazie, me hubiera gustado contar con tu ayuda cuando pasó lo de… Dante-comentó el castaño bajando la mirada. En ese tiempo había estado solo y no había podido hacer nada para evitar las horribles cosas que le pasaron a su apreciado mentor.

-Feliciano… ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Dante?-preguntó Alemania cauteloso. El menor lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior, nunca le había hablado a nadie acerca del calvario que había sufrido Dante hacía 100 años, no le había dicho a nadie porque nunca había sentido la suficiente confianza para hablarlo, ni siquiera con Da Vinci, pero por una extraña razón, sentía que podía contarle todo al alemán.

El italiano suspiró y cedió, accediendo a rebelar una de las anécdotas más trágicas que marcaron su infancia…

-Tuvimos problemas al llegar a Roma-dijo el menor en un tono triste y melancólico recordando todo lo que había pasado a partir de 1301

_-Venimos a hablar con Su Santidad, el Papa Bonifacio VIII-dijo Dante ante los guardias de la residencia papal. Los hombres miraron la comitiva de Florencia y los dejaron pasar. _

_Feliciano admiraba la arquitectura y magnificencia del lugar mientras caminaba detrás de su mentor. Cuando finalmente los guardias los escoltaron frente a la presencia del sumo pontífice, todos pusieron una rodilla en el suelo como muestra de respeto._

_-Su santísima excelencia… somos una comitiva proveniente de Florencia-anunció el poeta poniéndose de pie y separándose un paso del resto de sus compañeros-Mi nombre es Dante Alighieri, embajador de Florencia, he sido enviado para buscar la paz entre los Estados Pontificios y Florencia…_

-La intención era buena…-dijo Feliciano mirando sus manos para evitar mirar al alemán- Pero con solo ver la cara del Papa, supimos que la decisión de invadir Florencia ya estaba tomada…

_-¡Guardias, envíen a la comitiva de regreso a Florencia!-sentenció Bonifacio VIII-Todos excepto Alighieri _

_-¡NO!-gritó el pequeño italiano aferrándose a la ropa de su mentor- ¡Yo me quedaré contigo! ¡No me ire!-uno de los guardias los separó y lo sacaron de la habitación- ¡DANTE! ¡NO! ¡DANTE!_

-Hice todo lo que pude para regresar, logré escapar de los guardias una vez pero terminaron golpeándome en la cabeza. Perdí el conocimiento-recordó el castaño- Cuando desperté, estábamos entrando a Florencia. Ahí pude ver horrorizado que Carlos de Valois entraba a la ciudad. Todo estaba en llamas… la gente gritaba y corría… fue horrible…

Feliciano se estremeció al contar eso y su rulo se torció. Ludwig lo miró preocupado y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro tratando de consolarlo. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado eso pues parecía ser un tema muy delicado para el menor. Cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que mejor dejara de hablar, pero el italiano continuó.

-Después de que destruyeron y quemaron la ciudad, pensé que todo estaba perdido, pero Dante regresó varios meses después. No se veía bien, creo que no había comido en todo ese tiempo y se notaba cansado-prosiguió- Dante siguió con sus campañas en contra de Carlos cuando pasó lo peor…

_Alighieri y varios de sus allegados se encontraban escondidos en el sótano de una de las pocas casas que seguían en pie. Estaban planeando el siguiente golpe contra Carlos de Valois a fin de poder recuperar la ciudad. El poeta escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones del líder pero le parecían algo ineficaces. Estuvo a punto de comentar algo cuando se escuchó un ruido en la parte principal de la casa. Bruscamente alguien arrancó la trampilla del sótano y entraron varios soldados que los apresaron a todos._

_-Vaya, vaya ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí?-dijo el líder de todos ellos que era nada más y nada menos que Cante dei Gabrielli, el alcalde de Florencia. Feliciano estaba fuertemente abrazado al poeta, no dejaría que los separaran de nuevo- ¿Acaso es Dante Alighieri? Que grata sorpresa…_

_-No comparto su opinión-dijo el poeta con lengua filosa- Solo sería grata si usted estuviera en la hoguera por traicionar a la ciudad-sus partidarios aplaudieron las palabras del escritor antes de que los guardias los callaran bruscamente. _

_-Vaya, entonces es cierto que Alighieri es rápido para hablar y para conspirar-dijo Cante con una mirada de desprecio-Pero eso se puede corregir ¿saben cómo? ¡Con el exilio!-todos los presentes se agitaron al escuchar esa palabra y la sangre abandonó el rostro del escritor. Feliciano negó con la cabeza mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus pequeñas mejillas. En ese tiempo el exilio era una deshonra para los hombres- Todos los presentes serán exiliados de Florencia por dos años y tendrán que pagar una multa de 100,000 florines…-Las quejas entre los presentes no se hicieron esperar._

_-¡No puedo pagar eso!-exclamó el poeta por encima de las quejas de sus allegados-No tenemos dinero…_

_-Oh ¿no tienen dinero?~ -canturreó el alcalde con una sonrisa maliciosa- En ese caso, usted y su hijo serán desterrados de Florencia de manera perpetua ¡He dicho!_

-Nos sacaron de la ciudad al día siguiente junto con otros 600 hombres, nos metieron en carretas como si fuéramos ganado y nos arrojaron en un paraje desierto…-dijo el menor apretando sus puños con odio- De ahí, anduvimos errantes por varios meses hasta que nos encontramos con un noble en uno de los caminos más transitados…

_-Muy bien ¿para quién es el poema?-preguntó Dante con voz cansada. Él y Feliciano se encontraban sentados en una piedra al lado del camino mientras el sol abrasante caía sobre ellos sin piedad. Un hombre encima de un burro se había detenido frente a ellos cuando el escritor le dijo que le escribiría un poema de amor si les daba agua y algo de comer._

_-Es para Patricia…-dijo el hombre de aproximadamente 40 años. Mientras Alighieri escribía el poema, el viajero sacó una bolsa de tela llena de agua y un par de panes que le dio al pequeño niño. Feliciano tomó la bolsa de agua y no dudó en darle un buen trago, no habían bebido nada en varios días. El poeta le pidió que firmara el poema antes de tomar también un trago de agua- Gracias, usted es un excelente poeta, soy Bartolomeo della Scala y ¿ustedes quiénes son?_

_-Soy Dante Alighieri y mi hijo Feliciano-dijo el poeta antes de morder un pedazo de pan. El viajero pareció profundamente sorprendido, alegó que había escuchado sus escritos políticos y también estaba en contra de la ocupación de Florencia- Fue una gran injusticia, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, nos exiliaron, no tenemos casa ni comida…_

_-Oh eso no es problema, pueden venir conmigo-dijo Bartolomeo con una amplia sonrisa- Podría darles asilo un par de días en mi casa en Verona, andiamo! –y así, Dante subió a Feliciano en el burro y junto con el noble viajaron a Verona._

-Estuvimos en Verona un tiempo en lo que logramos conseguir más dinero vendiendo poemas y yo algunas pinturas-explicó Feliciano mirando al alemán a los ojos- En este tiempo, Dante comenzó a escribir su obra maestra: La Comedia. Viajamos a Sarzana y nos quedamos varios años en Lucca en casa de Madame Gentrucca, esa mujer era muy amable. También en ese tiempo me di cuenta de algo, conforme más divididas estaban las ciudades, comencé a rejuvenecer. Pasé de tener 8 años a tener 4…

-¿Rejuvenecer?-preguntó el alemán sorprendido pues no sabía que eso le podía pasar a una nación, pero después recordó que Italia no era precisamente un país en aquel entonces por lo que la suposición parecía correcta-¿Qué pasó después?

-Después llegó Enrique VII quién se coronó rey de varios reinos. Venía acompañado de un joven rubio de ojos verdiazules-continuó el italiano-Se hacía llamar Luxemburgo o algo así… Tiempo después, un ejército del Sacro Imperio Romano llegó a Florencia cuando Dante y yo regresamos para saber que había ocurrido con la ciudad.

_Feliciano y Dante se encontraban ocultos entre los árboles que rodeaban el río Arno cuando vieron que entraba un gran ejército a la ciudad, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del menor, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a un niño de ropas negras, cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules sobre un caballo detrás de Enrique VII. En un momento el niño se sintió observado y volteó. Por un momento su mirada y la de Feliciano se conectaron antes de que él y Dante salieran huyendo._

-Por un momento pensé que eras ese niño del Sacro Imperio Romano-dijo el castaño mirando al más alto quién desvió la mirada- Pero es imposible que haya crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Como sea, seguimos viviendo en Verona hasta que Uguccione della Faggiuola envió una carta a nuestro hogar diciendo que eliminaría nuestro exilio si aceptábamos ser tratados como criminales el resto de nuestras vidas-gruñó el menor apretando los puños- claro que no aceptamos… Dante nunca más volvió a Florencia…

_-Está loco si cree que nos humillaremos de esa manera, Feliciano…-dijo el poeta airado después de leer la carta-Además de que estamos bien en Verona y tengo una misión diplomática en Venecia, debemos partir al amanecer._

-Viajamos a Venecia y debo confesar que me encanta esa ciudad, siento que soy parte de ella-dijo el menor con una leve sonrisa la cual se desvaneció- Estábamos allí cuando nos llegó una carta del príncipe Guido Novello da Polenta quién nos invitó a Rávena…-la voz del italiano se cortó al decir eso y tragó con dificultad-…Dante n-no llegó a Rávena… él estaba enfermo… mu-murió en el camino…-El castaño rompió a llorar en el hombro de Ludwig quién lo abrazó con fuerza- y yo visito su tumba en la Basílica de Santa Cruz todos los días… merecía algo mejor… no merecía todo lo que le pasó… era un buen hombre… de los mejores...

* * *

Gracias por leer, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo de autor pero ya estoy de regreso, gracias por su paciencia y gracias por sus comentarios

Kayra: Sip, el Imperio Bizantino siempre es llamado el heredero del Imperio Romano así que yo digo que es el padre de los italianos. No temas, habrá mucho más GerIta en los próximos cap.

italia: Gracias por leer y por tu comentario.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	8. Los miembros del clan

Estaba profundamente dormido, pero eso no evitó que el sol lo despertara. El alemán abrió los ojos perezosamente solo para ver que, al parecer, se había quedado dormido en el sillón y Feliciano se había dormido en sus brazos. Eso lo hizo sonreír pues con todos los años que llevaba conociendo al italiano, se había acostumbrado a dormir con él. Ese pequeño gesto lo hizo sentir en casa por un momento.

El castaño se acurrucó en los brazos del alemán y una suave sonrisa se instaló en los labios italianos demostrando que estaba cómodo. El rubio se sentía a gusto y algo cálido llenó su pecho al tener al menor entre sus brazos. Deseaba tenerlo ahí para protegerlo y cuidarlo por siempre, tenía ese instinto de protección bien arraigado en su ser desde que lo conoció.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar, no debía estar pensando en eso, Italia era su amigo, un amigo muy cercano. Aunque pensándolo bien, en realidad era su mejor amigo, así que no debía ser raro que tuviera ese instinto de protección por el italiano. Con eso en mente, se relajó estrechando al menor.

Feliciano estaba profundamente dormido, después de no haber podido dormir bien en tantos años, finalmente quería recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas. Era casi mediodía cuando el menor despertó y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse entre los brazos del desconocido. Al parecer se habían quedado dormidos después de que él comenzó a llorar cuando terminó de relatar la historia de Dante.

Un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del rubio. Ambos corazones latían con fuerza mientras sus miradas se hallaban conectadas por un impulso casi magnético. El alemán miraba esos enormes ojos castaños que por primera vez lo observaban con un toque especial desde que había llegado a esa época mientras que el menor había perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos en esos ojos azules como el cielo.

Nadie dijo nada pero ambos entendieron que era un momento especial y no querían romperlo, pero el destino no estuvo de acuerdo. Ambos se separaron de golpe cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Dante se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a abrir la puerta poniendo su mejor sonrisa para guardar las apariencias

-Vee buongiorno?-preguntó sonriendo de manera resplandeciente antes de ver a Da Vinci de pie frente a él. El castaño se hizo a un lado para que el artista entrara.

-Buongiorno, ragazzi-dijo Leonardo con una amplia sonrisa. El pintor conocía a Feliciano como la palma de su mano y no tardó nada en intuir que algo había pasado entre ellos.- ¿Qué tal durmieron?

-Gutt-se apresuró a contestar el germano con una leve sonrisa. Aún tenía un suave sonrojo en las mejillas. El castaño se apresuró a ir a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar, momento que el inventor aprovechó para acercarse al rubio.

-¿Qué tal todo entre ustedes?-preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice que puso nervioso al ojiazul- Ehm… esto…

-Ludwig se ofreció a unirse al grupo-intervino el castaño ganándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte del germano- Es por ello que hoy comenzará su entrenamiento

La seriedad del italiano cuando dijo la palabra entrenamiento lo sorprendió. Nunca había imaginado que Feliciano tomaría en serio un entrenamiento. Ahora veía al menor de una manera que jamás imaginó ¿por qué el Italia actual no era así? ¿Algo había pasado a lo largo de los años que lo había cambiado?

-Ja, exacto-coincidió el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza. La verdad es que si tenía curiosidad de saber que le enseñaría el menor dado que él, al ser un militar, estaba muy bien entrenado.

Dante terminó de preparar el café y puso sobre la mesa una selección de quesos con varios panes para que comieran. Acaban de sentarse a la mesa cuando tocaron la puerta. Azelio entró a la casa cargando un par de canastas con fruta.

-Buongiorno, Dante, Leonardo y Ludwig-los saludó con un leve asentimiento antes de dejar las canastas en la mesa. El inventor miró a su pupilo y le preguntó la razón de aquel regalo. El pelinegro se sonrojó levemente- Marcella me pidió que le diera una canasta de regalo a Dante y una a usted, maestro…

-Oh ya veo, que linda tu novia, Azelio-comentó Da Vinci con una sonrisa de padre orgulloso. El aludido desvió la mirada sonrojándose hasta las orejas- dile a la signorina Araldi que muchas gracias…

-Si… esto… debo irme…-comentó el joven de los ojos miel queriendo salir corriendo- ciao… -y dicho esto, salió apresuradamente de la casa.

-No entiendo por qué se avergüenza de esa manera-comentó Dante tomando una manzana de la canasta- En batalla es mi mano derecha por su destreza y habilidad, pero cuando hablamos de temas amorosos, se sonroja hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo puede ser un asesino frente a un turco y un miedoso ante Marcella?

-Bueno Dante, es obvio que Azelio la ama tanto que siempre quiere verse bien frente a ella-comentó el inventor comiendo un poco de queso- y pues se avergüenza de que sus piernas tiemblan con solo nombrarla.

-¿Y qué hará el día en que le pida matrimonio?-lo cuestionó el castaño con una sonrisa burlona- no dejará de balbucear y se desmayará frente a ella, estoy seguro. Es más, te apuesto 300 florines a que se desmaya- su mentor negó con la cabeza pues él también sabía que su pupilo iba a morir de nervios ese día.

Ludwig observaba la escena con una suave sonrisa. Era interesante darse cuenta de que, aunque eran asesinos de noche, todos tenían una vida casi normal. Tenían pareja, trabajos, posiblemente también una familia. Tenían sueños, deseos y planes a futuro. Y él quería conocerlos mejor.

-Creo que será bueno que Ludwig sepa más del clan si es que va a formar parte de nosotros- Fue como si Feliciano le hubiera leído el pensamiento. El rubio asintió y Da Vinci sonrió- Bueno, empecemos con Azelio. Su apellido es Marconi y es inventor, él junto con Leonardo confeccionaron nuestras armas. Como ya te enteraste, su novia se llama Marcella Araldi, es hija de un hacendado. La conocimos cuando la secuestraron para obtener dinero de su padre. En ese entonces en el grupo solo estábamos él y yo.

_Dante y Azelio corrían entre los tejados. Llevaban aproximadamente medio año en el clan y se habían enterado que los otomanos habían secuestrado a la hija única del hacendado Araldi a fin de obtener más dinero para su campaña en Florencia. Buscarían liberar a la joven y eliminar a los otomanos. Dos pájaros de un tiro._

_El rastro y un par de testigos los guiaron a las cuevas a las afueras de la ciudad. Dante decidió servir de carnada para sacarlos. Una vez que tres otomanos salieron a su encuentro y comenzaron la lucha, Azelio entró a la cueva sigilosamente. El interior estaba débilmente iluminado por lo que le fue fácil atacar a dos otomanos que protegían a la chica. _

_-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó ella asustada pues estaba atada en el suelo y tenía los ojos vendados. El joven se presentó y la cargó para sacarla de ahí. Ambos salieron justo para ver que el castaño había eliminado a uno de los otomanos pero los otros dos parecían estar ganando. Azelio la liberó y le dijo que se escondiera antes de correr a ayudar a su amigo. Marcella se quitó la venda para mirar la lucha y quedó encandilada al ver a su salvador pelear- Azelio… es lindo…_

_Una vez que ambos lograron matar al último otomano, el pelinegro buscó a la chica para comprobar que estaba bien. En ese momento, sus miradas se conectaron y ambos se quedaron estáticos. La joven poseía unos brillantes ojos verdes, un rostro en forma de corazón mientras su cabello negro se encontraba atado en un chongo. Un suave sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de la chica que se ocultó detrás de un árbol. _

-Vaya, que bien que se hayan enamorado a primera vista- comentó el alemán- y qué bueno que la hayan rescatado sana y salva…-pero en ese momento Dante bajó la mirada con tristeza- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le había pasado algo?

-Si… esos malditos... le quitaron su… -el castaño no terminó la frase pero no fue necesario, Ludwig entendió que la chica ya no era virgen y eso era prácticamente una deshonra en aquella época- Cuando nos enteramos, ella pensó que ya no tendría oportunidad con Azelio pues cualquiera que la despose, será mal visto en la sociedad, pero a él no le importa. Lo bueno es que no quedó en cinta-el alemán torció la boca, al menos el cielo la había protegido de la concepción.

-Cambiemos de tema-dijo Leonardo- lo bueno es que ella es adorable y muy amable, no duda en compartir sus bienes con nosotros, creo que es perfecta para Azelio y ambos serán muy felices. Ahora hablemos de Stefano. Se apellida Lappoli y su novia se llama Alessia Previtali-entonces el alemán recordó que había conocido a la joven pues le había regalado un pan en su primer día ahí- Stefano es cocinero en la embajada. Ambos tienen una historia de amor normal, se conocieron porque Alessia tiene la panadería más importante de Florencia y obviamente, ese pan es el que sirven en las reuniones políticas más importantes.

-Así es, se volvieron primero buenos amigos y luego se volvieron novios, lo normal-comentó Feliciano mientras comenzaba a limpiar la mesa-Benedetto Aspertini no tiene novia hasta donde sé, es pintor y trabaja en el taller de su familia junto con su padre y su madre, tiene un hermano menor que se llama Francesco. Finalmente, nuestro miembro más reciente es Vittoria Galassi, ella es cantante en el teatro de la ciudad.

-Seguramente te preguntarás por qué se unió a nuestro grupo-preguntó Da Vinci- Pues bien, lamentablemente a ella la casaron a la fuerza hace un año con un hacendado quien la maltrataba, es por ello que tiene una cicatriz en la cara, se la hizo su marido. Stefano fue quién se enteró de ello pues es la mejor amiga de Alessia. Y pues los chicos decidieron intervenir.

_Era una noche lluviosa y cuatro figuras saltaron una valla para entrar a una hacienda. Sin perder un segundo comenzaron a escalar una de las paredes de la casa buscando como entrar. En el interior se escuchaban los gritos del hombre y el llanto desesperado de la joven. Dante fue el primero en entrar a la habitación al romper la ventana. Azelio y Benedetto sometieron al hombre mientras los otros dos se acercaban a la joven. Estaba herida pues había recibido muchos golpes. Feliciano la cargó para acostarla en la cama y comenzó a curar sus heridas. Vittoria lo miró y sonrió suavemente, ahora estaba en deuda con él y con el clan pues la habían salvado de una muerte segura._

* * *

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero no había tenido tiempo, es por ello que les dejo un capitulo más largo de lo normal y un poco de GerIta en señal de disculpa jeje

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Gatita-Gracias por tu comentario

Kayra-Lo sé, la historia de Dante es muy trágica ToT

Piero- Aquí hay más background del resto del clan, espero que lo hayas encontrado interesante

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


End file.
